


Sexyback

by CrazyChickToTheNines



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Love, M/M, Showers, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChickToTheNines/pseuds/CrazyChickToTheNines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob's away and Seth needs a shower. Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexyback

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heeeeeeellllllloooooo Internet! I am back! Time for another wonderful one shot from the magnificent Crazy Chick to the Nines! Enjoy.

Sexyback  
SPOV  
I groan into my pillow as the chirping of mourning doves draws me out of my peaceful sleep. My eyes flutter at the intrusion of the sun's rays across my face. My side of the bed is closest to the window and therefore always ends up with the sun shining on it at too early o'clock in the morning, but today it doesn't matter what side of the bed I wake up on because I am alone.  
My boyfriend is on the mainland visiting his family in what has to be one of the rainiest places in the world. I opted to stay behind this time for just that reason. I can be quite stubborn when it comes to my bright Hawaiian weather, especially in the mornings. Sometimes I wonder why his family doesn't just come here. Besides the tourist traps this place is perfect, but I guess it has something to do with the fact that for the whole family to fly here it would be more expensive than if it was just him.  
I am interrupted in my slow process of waking up by the beeping of my phone and the tone I assigned it for just this purpose. I can feel the smile stretch across my face as the sounds of Dick Dale float around my room. I spend a couple seconds just staring at the ceiling and smiling before I jump out of bed to get a move on with my day.  
It takes me all of ten minutes to throw on a pair of trunks and an old t-shirt, slip my feet into my favorite pair of flip flops, and grab something to eat before I am in the car with my board tied on the top and on my way to the beach. Unfortunately I am not one of the lucky few who get to live right on the beach, but the drive is only ten minutes so I don't mind too much.  
Once I reach the beach I quickly throw my shirt in the backseat of my car and get to work on waxing my board. The faster I get the work done, the faster I can get to riding the gorgeous waves we're having today. A couple of the regulars shout there hellos as they too prepare for another beautiful morning on the water.  
When I finally make my way out into the lineup I take a deep breath of ocean air and smile wider than my face should probably allow. This is the way everyone should start their day; peaceful and relaxed. My relaxation is broken by the loud laughter of a couple of my friends.  
"Yo Seth!" Brady shouts from where he is trying to stand up on his stationary board.  
"Hey Brady!" I shout back in greeting just before Quil and Embry tip his board over sending him into the water.  
I can hear Sam and Jared's chuckles from behind me before they even get the chance to say hello.  
"Ready for some awesome rides?" Paul asks from next to me as his gaze travels the horizon.  
"When am I not?" I laugh back.  
With our greetings exchanged we get down to the very serious business of enjoying ourselves while spending time with one of nature's most deadly elements. Our boards are fast, our feet are sure, and our smiles are bright as we surf to our hearts content.  
I spend as much time as I can on the waves because I don't get to enjoy them as frequently as my heart would like due to my crazy work schedule. I only get to come out when I don't have a shift or risk missing it all together because I'm having too much fun. I have missed shifts before for that very reason. Thank God for nice coworkers.  
When I am finally too tired to paddle out against the waves any longer I head towards shore with Jared and Paul behind me.  
"Dude that was such a great morning. I can't remember the last time my arms were this tired." Paul states with one of his rare genuine smiles in place.  
"I know dude. Those waves were killer!" Jared chimes in, "And Seth here, dude your tubes were perfection!"  
"Thanks man." I mumble shyly as I grab my board and head towards my car, "So you guys coming by for the barbeque later?"  
"Of course!" The both scoff.  
"We all know that you cook the best and it's Saturday." Jared states matter of factually.  
"He's right if you weren't cooking tonight I'd be eating a dinner of spray cheese and Ritz crackers." Paul grumbles.  
I can't help the laugh that escapes me. These boys are hopeless without my cooking. I can't remember a day when one or more of them weren't in my house so that I could cook for them. The only one that hasn't is Sam and I'm sure that’s because Emily does the cooking in their house.  
"Seth you mind if I just grab a ride back with you? Sam drove me in and he's still out in the surf." Jared asks.  
"Not a problem man. Just let me strap the boards in on the roof and we're good to go."  
Before long we are back at my house and Jared is sitting his lazy ass down on my couch.  
"Jared I'm in the shower." I shout  
"Alright" he shouts back distractedly.  
I swear if he's watching pay per view porn on my TV again I'm going to kill him. I'd expect something like that from Paul or maybe Quil since his girlfriend is away at school, but no the last time I left Jared alone with the TV remote he ordered thirty dollars in porn. Suffice it to say Jacob was not happy when the bill showed up. Although I can’t say that the sex wasn’t fantastic. He kept trying to prove that he was better than all those actors and that he was a real man compared to those medically enhanced dudes.  
I grab a clean towel from the closet and head to the bathroom and the best shower in the world. When we moved into this house the first thing we did was remodel the bathroom and I picked out the shower. Next to the largest Jacuzzi tube we could find is a large glass shower with the shower head coming out of the center of the ceiling so that it feels like it’s raining on you. In addition to that shower head there are two other heads on the back wall to make sure we get all over coverage. With Jake and I both being pretty big dudes the extra space comes in handy.  
After turning the water on to heat up I slip my iPod into the dock and hit play. I begin humming along to one of my favorite songs as I strip down and hop in the shower.  
/I’m bringing sexy back Them other boys don’t know how to act I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack./  
A loud groan hits me when I step under the spray and push my hair back from my face. I can feel the muscles begin to relax as the hot water does its job to wash away the salt that still clings to my skin.  
I slowly get to work on cleaning my skin and just relaxing in the hot water as the song continues to play. I can’t help but sing along when my favorite line plays out. I lift my hands above my head and cross them at the wrists while I sing. My wrist sway with the beat of the music and I’m clearly enjoying myself.  
/Dirty babe You see these shackles Baby I’m your slave I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave It’s just that no one makes me feel this way/  
“I’m glad no one makes you feel the way I do or I’d have cause to be jealous.” My favorite voice says from the other side of the glass.  
A small gasp leaves me as I turn around to face him. I can’t contain the smile that breaks across my face when I see Jacob standing there in all his broad shouldered, buffness. Dam my man is cut and I absolutely love the way he’s big enough to make me feel small when he wraps his arms around me.  
“You’re back.”  
“So I am.” He smirks, “Now what are you doing dancing without me?”  
“Just getting clean after swimming in the ocean all morning.” I smirk with a small swivel of my hips.  
“Mmmm” He groans, “Scoot over. I’m getting in.”  
“What about Jared?” I question while making room.  
“Sent him home and told him not to come back until the barbeque.” Jake answers with a casual shrug.  
“Does that mean you can kiss me hello properly?” I whine.  
“Oh I certainly can.” He replies with a smirk.  
As soon as he finishes stripping and climbs in the shower his arms wrap around my waist to pull me into my long awaited kiss hello.  
His kisses are always the best. They start out slow and sweet and work their way up to passionate. Sometimes I feel like I’m floating when he kisses me. Then there are his hands. He’s got these big paw like hands that are the perfect size to lift and spread my cheeks. It almost likes he’s petting me when he runs them over my body. It just feels so dam good.  
I let out quite moans and sighs as his hands begin their journey to get reacquainted. His hands are big enough that when he runs his hands up my sides his thumbs rub directly over my nipples, sending shock waves right down to my very interested cock.  
“Jake.” I whine.  
“I know baby I know, but I’ve been gone so long I just want to feel you again.” He whispers against my ear, “I want to feel your skin jump and tremble while I stroke your muscles and then I want to feel your walls quiver while I stretch you open for my cock. Then I want to feel you clench down around it when you come.”  
His words cause louder moans to leave me and my knees to wobble. He steps back for a second to grab the lube we keep next to the shampoo for just this reason. Then he’s back and sliding his fingers down my crack teasingly. He teases his fingers around my hole before gently sliding in.  
“Hmmm you take my finger so good baby just like you take my cock. Can’t wait until you’re all stretched out and ready for me. Going to feel so good when I slide into you and you open up nice and pretty.” He murmurs huskily against my ear as he slides another finger into my hole and begins to really stretch me.  
I can’t help wiggling and stretching myself further. I’m impatient and I really want him in me. It’s been too long and even the toys I’ve been using while he was away haven’t been fully satisfying.  
As he withdraws his fingers I moan and wiggle just a little more. Then he’s slicking his cock and sliding into me slowly. I can feel every inch as he slides in, stretching me just right.  
“Tell me baby. Did you use your toys while I was gone? Too impatient to wait for my cock to fill your needy hole.”  
I moan loudly in response; not able to deny what we both know is true. I’ve always been needy for him. Ever since we started dating in college. I can never get enough of him. If I could I’d have him in me all the dam time or plug myself full of his cum.  
“Please Jake please.” I beg once he’s seated balls deep in me.  
“Don’t worry baby I’ll give you what you need.” He says as he begins to thrust.  
His thrusts are soft and shallow for a little, allowing me to get used to the stretch of him after so long apart. When my body finally relaxes enough he begins to speed up and deepen his thrusts. He hits that sweet spot that always makes me see stars with ever thrust and he keeps whispering filth into my ear as he goes. I can feel his hands gripping my hips in his big paws just right. He makes me feel tiny even though I’m only a couple of inches shorter than him and only slightly less wide.  
“Jake Jake I need.” I pant against his shoulder where my head rests.  
He continues to thrust harder while his body pins me to the wall. I can’t help the rhythmic clenching of my legs around his waist and I’m sure it only spurs him on. Judging by the groans he’s releasing he’s missed this as much as me.  
“Cum for me Seth. I need to feel you come undone around me.” Jake whispers before nipping my ear.  
As if my body was just waiting on him to say it I cum clenching and moaning around him. He manages to thrust harder into me a couple more times before I can feel his seed filling me up.  
While we slowly come down from out highs Jake runs his hands along my legs massaging the muscles there.  
“I hope you’re not too sore baby because I don’t plan on leaving our bed until you have to start cooking for the barbeque.” He whispers in my ear.  
“I can live with that.” I smile up at him before reaching up for a lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what did you think?  
> ~Peace and Love,  
> Crazy


End file.
